


Der Tanz

by Fatouma



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatouma/pseuds/Fatouma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen genießt den Ball von Halamshiral. Wirklich...? Nun ja. Das wäre eine Übertreibung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Tanz

Oh, wie sehr er es verabscheute, hier zu sein. Die vermeintlichen Wohlgerüche, die den Ballsaal füllten wie unsichtbarer Schwefeldampf, der durch eine Waschküche im Dämonenreich wabert, ließen Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Und nicht einmal diese pudrigen Parfümwolken vermochten den Gestank von Verrat, Intrige und Gefahr zu überdecken, der sich hier im Palais von Halamshiral bis in den letzten Winkel ausgebreitet hatte. Aus tiefster Seele verachtete er alles, was "das Spiel" ausmachte, die Heuchelei und die Ränkespielchen, die Hinterlist und die Masken, die hier jeder trug, ob offen oder nicht. Cullen unterdrückte ein ungehaltenes Knurren.

Noch viel mehr widerten ihn die aufdringlichen Adeligen an, die - Männer wie Frauen - offenbar eine Art Lustobjekt in ihm sahen, dessen einziger Existenzzweck es war, von ihnen nicht nur durch mehr oder weniger eindeutige Avancen in Verlegenheit gebracht, sondern sogar ganz offen betatscht zu werden. Er straffte die Schultern und ließ seine Gesichtszüge zu einer marmornen Miene der Gleichgültigkeit versteinern - das war _seine_ Maske für den Abend. Anfragen beantwortete er automatisch, ohne hinzusehen, mit einsilbigen Worthülsen, gerade eben ausführlich genug, um nicht komplett unhöflich zu wirken. Auch dieser Abend würde vorbeigehen, so wie alles irgendwann vorbeiging, selbst Seuchen und Pestilenzen und Naturkatastrophen.

Reine Zeitverschwendung, die Teilnahme der Inquisition an diesem Ball. Zur Verhinderung eines Attentats auf Kaiserin Célène hätte auch ein Elitetrupp seiner Soldaten ausgereicht, aber die Lady Inquisitor hatte anders entschieden. Cullens Herz übersprang einen Schlag, als er an sie dachte. Sie war einfach atemberaubend schön heute abend, in ihrem bodenlangen, hautengen Ballkleid aus schillernder, seegrüner Seide, dessen Schnitt gerade durch seine Schlichtheit bestach und ihre weiblichen Formen betonte, ohne zu viel preiszugeben. Inmitten all der ausladenden Reifröcke und albernen Pluderhosen, in die sich der Rest der adeligen Gesellschaft gehüllt hatte, wirkte sie so exotisch wie ein Pfau inmitten einer Schar grauer Tauben.

Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Es war schon eine Weile her, seitdem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Das war während ihres Tanzes mit Herzogin Florianne gewesen - ein Bild, das den Schwelbrand aus Ärger und Besorgnis, der in seinem Inneren glühte, nur noch weiter angefacht hatte. Das alles gehörte zum "Spiel", und Cullen war sich nicht sicher, wie gut - oder weniger gut - seine Lady es beherrschte. Hier drohte Gefahr, er konnte es riechen, fast auf seiner Zunge schmecken. Er sollte an ihrer Seite sein und nicht hier herumstehen, Order hin oder her. Er sollte sie beschützen. Wo steckte sie nur?

Das kleine Orchester stimmte eine neue Suite an. Die punktierten Noten der Bourrée, die als erster Satz gespielt wurde, schwebten von der tiefer gelegenen Tanzfläche empor und durchdrangen das Geraune und Geflüster der Gäste auf der Galerie. Die Paare auf dem schimmernden Tanzboden nahmen Aufstellung, um einander im Takt der Musik mit gezierten Bewegungen zu umschreiten. Cullen liebte Musik, aber aus den höfischen Suiten machte er sich nicht viel. Für ihn bestanden sie zum großen Teil aus affektiertem Geplätscher, eitel und bedeutungslos, ohne wirklichen Inhalt, genau wie alles andere bei Hofe auch. Lediglich der langsamen, sinnlichen Sarabande, die meist in Moll stand und der oft eine gewisse Tragik anhaftete, war es bisher noch immer gelungen, sein Herz zu rühren - vor allem, wenn er sich vorstellte, wie er seine Liebste zu ihren Klängen in den Armen hielt.

Die Bourrée war vorbei , ebenso wie die Allemande. Die ersten Takte der Courante erklangen bereits, und noch immer war nichts von ihr zu sehen. Cullen spannte seinen Kiefer an, bis seine Zähne schmerzten. Wo war sie nur? War ihr etwas passiert? Er warf einen Blick zu Leliana hinüber, die gerade irgendwelche hohlen Artigkeiten mit einem adeligen Geck austauschte, dessen in Goldbrokat gefasstes, mitternachtsblaues Samt-Doublet aussah, als wäre es in seinem früheren Leben ein Vorhang gewesen. Die Meisterspionin der Inquisition nickte ihm mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Neigung ihres Kopfes beruhigend zu. Sie wirkte nicht besorgt - aber andererseits konnte man bei ihr nie wissen.

"Commander", schnurrte eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr.

Nicht schon wieder, dachte Cullen und ignorierte die adelige Nervensäge . Er sah nicht einmal hin, suchte lieber weiter mit den Augen den Saal nach der Lady Inquisitor ab.

Die Nervensäge ließ sich nicht entmutigen. "Ich... nehme an, Ihr habt vermutlich keinen Tanz mehr für mich frei?"

"Nein", antwortete er mechanisch, während er versuchte, das dicke Fensterglas, hinter dem sich einer der Balkone befand, mit dem Blick zu durchdringen. "Tut mir leid."

"Oh", machte die Nervensäge - und die echte Enttäuschung, die in diesem winzigen Wort mitklang, ließ ihn endlich hinsehen. Erschrocken wurde er gewahr, dass nicht irgendwer ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Wie war es möglich, dass er ihre Stimme nicht erkannt hatte? Dass er ihre Gegenwart nicht gespürt hatte? In dieser Umgebung voller Künstlichkeit und Tücke, in der nichts so war, wie es schien, war er einfach nicht er selbst, sonst wäre ihm das nie passiert. So lange hatte er nach ihr Ausschau gehalten, und hier stand sie neben ihm, zum Sterben schön und - dem Erbauer sei Dank - heil und unversehrt, und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun amüsiert oder gekränkt sein sollte. Er hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme geschlossen, festgehalten und nie wieder losgelassen. Aber das war natürlich undenkbar.

"Beim Atem des Erbauers", raspelte er schließlich heiser, da sich offenbar kein gnädiges Loch im Boden auftun wollte, in dem er hätte versinken können. "Es tut mir leid. Ich habe diese Frage schon so oft gestellt bekommen, dass ich sie automatisch verneine. Ich wollte... ich meine, ich wollte nicht..." Er brach ab. Zumindest sein Gestammel konnte er ihr ersparen. Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg, und er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, bis seine Haut die Farbe eines gekochten Hummers angenommen hätte.

Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu diesem unnachahmlichen, winzigen Lächeln, das sie ganz allein für ihn reserviert hatte, und Erleichterung löste den Knoten aus Zerknirschtheit in seiner Brust.

"Ich verstehe schon", sagte sie, und aus ihrem Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen. "All die Verehrer hier... es sieht ja beinahe aus wie bei einer feindlichen Belagerung. "

"Ja, und sie lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe", zischte er und rollte entnervt die Augen gen Himmel.

"Nun... schade, dass wir nicht tanzen können. So eine Gelegenheit kommt vielleicht so bald nicht wieder." Sie seufzte. "Ich muss mit Herzog Gaspard sprechen. Ich habe ein paar Dinge herausgefunden, die er mir besser erklären sollte. Bis später." Sie schenkte ihm noch einen Blick, der dazu angetan war, sein Blut überkochen zu lassen, streifte in einer rührend heimlichen Geste mit den Fingern seine Hand, und stolzierte gemessenen Schrittes von dannen.

Die ersten schwermütigen, verträumten Takte der Sarabande erklangen, und Cullen sah ihr hinterher, bis der leuchtend grüne Schimmer ihrer Abendrobe in der Menge verschwunden war. Sobald sie zurück in ihrem Quartier wären, würde er sich noch einmal angemessen für seine Gedankenlosigkeit bei ihr entschuldigen. Wenn sie diesen Abend überlebt hatten. Wenn sie endlich allein waren. Sein Herz klopfte, als er sich vorstellte, wie er sie ganz langsam und genießerisch aus der weichen, glatten Seide ihres Ballkleides pellen und dabei jeden Zentimeter freigelegter Haut mit Küssen bedecken würde. Er _würde_ mit ihr tanzen, oh ja. Aber eine andere Art von Tanz.

 


End file.
